


fake mustaches

by siojo



Series: marcoace week 2016 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ace really wishes that this was a normal date and Marco regrets asking Ace out in front of everyone.
marcoace week day 7: Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> premise of the au is Roger lives and raises both Ace and Luffy. When he finally gets around to introducing them to people, Marco accidently blurts out an offer for a date.

“I'm so sorry,” Ace mutters hiding behind his menu to avoid looking to where Roger was hiding half behind one of the large potted plants on the restaurant's patio with Luffy peeking around his leg. “So sorry.”

Marco laughs, leaning across the table to tease one of Ace's hands from the death grip on his menu, tangling their fingers together, “I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out, Ace, you don't have to apologize.”

“You're only saying that because dad scares you.”

“I'm not scared of your father. Roger isn't all that terrifying, not with Luffy hanging all over him.”

Ace shifts his menu to catch a glimpse of them both before groaning, “The fake glasses.”

“The swirling pattern on the lenses is a bit much,” Marco agrees.

“And the false mustaches. Dad already has a mustache, it looks so bad.”

Marco hums, “Not as bad as it looks on Luffy.”

“It really does look bad on Lu,” Ace agrees with a snort. “It looks so bad.”

“It does, but he looks like he's having fun. Your dad does know he's wearing his normal clothes right? The red coat kind of screams Pirate King.”

“Dad probably thinks his disguise is foolproof. At least Whitebeard isn't as obvious.”

Marco forces himself not to turn to where his Oyaji has taken up residence at the restaurant directly across the street, face hidden behind the newspaper held up to his face to disguise himself, “And my siblings.”

“They at least made an effort,” Ace mutters as the waitress approaches looking nervous as she takes their orders and hurries back to the kitchen, glancing back to keep an eye on them. “My dad and Lu look like they're playing a game of some kind.”

“Roger has never been good at subtle.”

Ace laughs, startled and bright, his eyes glittering, “Dad isn't. I have no idea how Lu is going to be a pirate if he can't be subtle.”

“Well if your dad can become Pirate King, I'm sure that Luffy can at least be a good pirate.”

“Considering that Luffy wants to be dad's successor?”

Marco grins, “Well if Roger can become Pirate King without the ability to subtle, then I'm sure that Luffy can. You don't want to be Pirate King?”

“Not really. I mean, I like the idea of being a pirate, but Pirate King isn't really my thing. Is that?”

“You can be anything that you want to, as long as you're happy, does it really matter otherwise?”

Ace smiles, shy and happy, making Marco feel like he's going to stutter over his words, “No, but thank you. I'm glad that you don't mind.”

“Why would I? You can be anything, Ace. Except a marine and that's more because they might have some issues with your dad.”

“I would make a horrible marine,” Ace agrees as their orders start trickling out.

“I'm hungry!”

Ace bites his lip, trying not to laugh as Luffy starts to bother Roger, insisting they needed to get food now, “I am so sorry.”

“It's fine,” Marco insists watching Roger give in, allowing himself to be dragged toward the restaurant that Whitebeard had hidden himself in. “This is what I get for asking you out in front of everyone.”

“It was cute,” Ace grins.

“I stuttered put the invitation in front of both crews and then proceeded to get threatened by Luffy, I don't think it was very cute.”

“Cute,” Ace repeats. “I think it was cute and really, isn't that all that matters? Now come on, if we eat fast enough we might be able to loose them for a bit.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I can't believe i did the whole week, wha?


End file.
